1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a compass. More particularly, the present invention relates to a compass with a safety feature on an anchoring point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A compass is a geometric instrument commonly known for describing arcs and circles. Compasses generally have a first member and a second member joined and articulated about a pivot joint. A sharp, needle-like anchoring point, positioned on an end of the first member and opposite the pivot joint, anchors the instrument to a surface. The second member commonly retains a marking instrument on an end opposite the pivot joint. As a user rotates the compass about the anchoring point, the marking instrument describes an arc.
Inherent in the use of a compass is a risk of injury resulting from inadvertent contact with the sharp anchoring point. Occasionally, improvements are made to the general compass design to protect the safety of a user. For example, some compass designs incorporate a spring loaded, retractable casing that encloses the sharp point during periods of non-use. Other compass designs completely eliminate the sharp point by providing a flat anchor foot hingedly attached to a compass leg. However, these complex designs typically bear an additional assembly cost because of the multiple components required for fabrication and assembly.
The method employed in the manufacture of a compass can also effect product safety. For example, the unyielding rigidity of metal and insert molded compasses may increase the severity of injury caused by inadvertent contact with the sharp anchoring point. In contrast, an inflexible metal or insert molded compass may pierce the skin of a user and cause painful injury. Alternatively, a plastic compass may bend or break apart upon inadvertent contact, thereby avoiding injury to the skin.
Further, the method of manufacture greatly effects the cost of the article of manufacture. Typically, compasses are manufactured from stamped metal or insert molded plastic and are generally more costly to produce than those compasses produced solely through a simple, relatively inexpensive injection molding process.
In addition to safety and cost concerns, prior compass designs are often difficult to use due to the design of the gripping member located at the pivot joint. Typically, compasses are designed to allow the user to hold and spin the instrument by grasping and rotating a small, narrow gripping member. Because of the gripping member's small size, a user generally grasps the gripping member with only two fingertips, which increases the likelihood of the instrument slipping during rotation. However, to draw a smooth and continuous arc, a comfortable and secure grasp is required. This is especially important if a user, such as a small child, lacks dexterity.
Accordingly, a need exists for compasses that are safe, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use.